


not keeping score

by marinatedsauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinatedsauce/pseuds/marinatedsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and kenma chill out</p>
            </blockquote>





	not keeping score

His legs burnt sweetly as he made his way back to the gymnasium. The usual bustle and noises of teammates was muffled. He took a deep breath and stood straight. He was in the wrong gymnasium. There was no one there except for a crouching back. Kenma Kozume was no mystery to Yamaguchi, he just didn’t talk to him alone without Hinata there to steer the conversation with his usual energy. He took tentative steps into the cool floor and sighed in content.

Kenma’s head bobbed up. Hidden behind blond and black bangs, his eyes didn’t meet his, but they were on him. He raised a palm in greeting and got a nod very brief.

Figuring that he could take a break from their strenuous workout, he slipped into a seat at the wall. He crossed his legs like Kenma and sat there. The background noises disappeared with each step into the gymnasium and now he heard faint clicks coming from Kenma’s game.

Curious, he peered over slightly. “What are you playing?” he asked. His voice sounded quiet, a bit dry from all the panting. Kenma stopped his game but he didn’t seem exasperated by the question. His thin lips pursed slightly as he appeared to be pondering.

“It’s about dragons,” he started. Yamaguchi almost missed most of it if he hadn’t tilted his ear closer.

Yamaguchi’s freckles seemed less like moles and more like faint brown marks across his nose. Kenma couldn’t help but stare. “It’s cool… I guess,” he finished. He looked down into his lap again, unexpectedly sheepish.

He saw Yamaguchi nod and uncross his legs. They were tanned and long. Yamaguchi’s shorts usually covered his thighs and nothing else, but now, they rode up his thighs so Kenma saw the collection of marring of freckles clearly. He knew his face was a stoic mask but he couldn’t help but get more embarrassed.

The sun had done weird things to him.

Yamaguchi stretched his legs wide, and the exposure of the milky-white insides of his thighs dried up Kenma’s throat.

“Do you want to play?” he dared to ask when Yamaguchi was done. Yamaguchi tilted himself, his shoulder broad and his hand on his knee (which was dangerous close to his now) and smiled.

“Sure.”

“Here you go.” He handed it to him and watched the spark in his brown eyes shine brighter. A smile pulled at his lips at Yamaguchi’s enthusiasm.

Concentrating, Yamaguchi bit his lip and pressed eagerly. When he managed to clear the best score, he looked up with a grin and a slight frown. “Sorry,” he laughed as he handed it back.

Kenma convinced himself that his heat stroke was stronger than he thought. Because other explanations to his actions might have freaked him out. But for the time being, he let his hand drop to Yamaguchi’s hand and leaned to peck the smiling lips.

His eyes were closed so he didn’t know if Yamaguchi was freaked or not. When he opened them, Yamaguchi’s freckles had disappeared in a vermillion blush.

“That’s for clearing my score,” he whispered. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull back. His lips parted in realization and kissed Kenma.

His pulse calmed down and the hand underneath his turned to grab him by the fingers. He didn’t pull back; he let his eyes close and his mouth fall into a sweet slow rhythm. When they parted, the content on Yamaguchi’s face erased his anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of random thing, didn't know there were many of people who shipped it ; )  
> see me for rants at submareine.tumblr.com (yes that's a free! pun!)


End file.
